This invention relates to a lint roller of the type that has a tacky outer surface provided for the purpose of picking up lint, hair, dandruff, etc. from different types of surfaces such as clothing, furniture and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to such a lint roller in combination with an encasement cover, such cover providing a unique handle which can be easily gripped by the user for the purpose of operating the roller.
Lint rollers are extremely old and attempts have been made to provide some type of encasement so as to cover the tacky surface and, at the same time, provide a handle for operating the roller. Normal-size rollers have been developed with an encasement/cover of a clam shell construction which serves as the handle and which also fits over the roller. However, in such normal-size rollers, the encasement which serves as the cover is rather large and is very uncomfortable to hold. In fact, the average woman has difficulty in gripping the cover as she operates the roller. Therefore, it has become desirable to reduce the size of the handle/cover, but so far, there has been no way developed or conceived for reducing the size of the handle and still encase the roller.